Document ES1119081U discloses a support device for a rotating shaft of a solar tracker comprising a support column suitable for being anchored to the ground, a support plate fixed to an upper end of said support column, and a clamp connected to the support plate through a hinge which allows rotation about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the axis of the clamp. The support plate is attached to a lower element of the hinge by welding. The clamp comprises a lower clamp section attached by a connecting element to an upper element of the hinge by means of welds and an upper clamp element which is connected to the lower clamp element by means of tightening screws inserted into holes formed in facing end protrusions of both lower and upper clamp elements.
The existence of welded attachments between several parts making up the support device described in the cited document ES1119081U causes the manufacturing process to be slow and expensive, and the existence of the hinge complicates installation and assembly tasks.
The support device of the present invention stems from the need to simplify installation and assembly tasks and allow increases in production rates as a result of the implementation of manufacturing processes such as sheet metal stamping.